Samara's New Life
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: A look inside of the new life of Samara Morgan with her adoptive older brother, Ash Ketchum. This is basically a sequal for The Fall of the Accursed and I hope you like it.  Now introducing for the first time in fanfiction history, Loren McConnell.
1. Samara's New Friends

**Samara's New Friends:**

**Previously: Samara faced the dark being, Necros, in an epic, but short, fight. They fought in the realm of darkness with the remnants of Necros, Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) and Alessa Gillespie (Silent Hill), and MOMO as their audience. Ash stepped in at the last moment and won the fight. After the fight was over, the trio of friends went back to MOMO's apartment where Samara dawned her new attire and began her new life.**

* * *

Samara, Ash, and MOMO walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village when Ash stopped and shouted, "All right, Nari you can come out now."

A boy with blonde hair, a brown headband, and a black and orange two-piece suit stepped out of an alley behind Ash and said, "I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"I'll stop calling you that when you admit that I'm better than you." Ash said pointing to him.

"Hi, Naruto." MOMO waved at the boy, "How are you the lovely morning?"

"I'm fine." Naruto said, as he looked at the girl in the blue kimono standing next to MOMO. He extended his hand said, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"

The girl shook the boy's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Samara Morgan. I'm Ash's newly adopted sister."

Naruto was surprised to hear what the girl had said. He turned to Ash and asked, "Is that true?"

"You bet, Naruto." Ash grinned; he put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and led him away so they could talk more freely. When they were safely out of Samara's hearing range, he told Naruto everything about the girl, "You know those stories about a video tape that shows you these terrifying images and then you get a phone call saying you have seven days to go before you die?" Naruto nodded yes and Ash continued, "Well the last thing the people who watch that video see, is a girl with long, black, wet hair wearing a moldy white dress climbing out of a well to kill the person watching the tape." Ash then pointed to Samara, "She's that girl, I took her out of that purgatory, and helped her get back on her feet. She is completely harmless."

Naruto, being the boy with the short attention span that he was, nodded yes, "I see." He turned and looked at the girl and then back to Ash and asked him, "Did that demon of yours have anything to do with this?"

"Yeah." Ash said, "How else would I have done that?"

"Hey Naruto!" A voice interrupted the boys' conversation.

Naruto turned around and saw a girl with pink hair, a two-piece red outfit, gloves with no fingers, and a red headband running toward them waving her arm. "Hey Sakura."

"Sakura?" Ash said as he flashed back to a girl who was the same height as he was, with short pink hair, a red kimono with blue shorts underneath, and a blue headband. "You mean to tell me that girl over there, is Sakura Haruno?"

"Yup," Naruto said, "hey Sakura, can you guess who this is?"

Sakura took a look at Ash and said, "Good to see you again cutie." She hugged Ash with the affection of a friend and looked over to Samara and asked her, "Who are you?"

Samara looked at Sakura and replied, "I'm Samara Morgan Ash's newly adopted sister. Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said as she shook Samara's hand.

Ash activated his Kekkei Genkai and searched the village for a certain someone, but he failed. He turned to Naruto and Sakura and asked, "Hey, where'd Sasuke get to?"

Sakura and Naruto sighed sadly and turned away, "Sasuke left to join Orochimaru. I tried to stop him using the power of the Kyuubi, but before the fight was over, I blacked out and I had a hole in my arm when I woke up in the hospital."

"Ash looked down and said to himself, "I knew that mark on his neck would do something stupid to him."

Naruto looked at Ash and said, "You ain't kiddin'. Sasuke turned into a freak, something awful. I mean, Sasuke's hair grew longer, his skin turned grey, his eyes turned black, and he had these hand-like wings growing out of his back. He was as freaky as they come."

Ash grinned evilly, "He hasn't seen my curse mark at it's full potential. Isn't that right, Samara? You've felt the full potency of my curse mark's power."

"Yeah, that scared me a little." Samara said. "I still get the shivers when I think about that."

Ash giggled and said, "Well, enough about that, let's go meet the others." He hugged Samara and said, "I know you're going to like them."

As Ash, Samara and their friends headed down the street, Ash noticed a man shouting about the return of the Annual Leaf Village Song and Dance Festival. Ash remembered his first date with MOMO; it took place at this annual event, where he faced off against three gothic members of the Hidden Shadow Village (For more information on this read Chapters 11-14 of Infection of Chaos). Samara looked at the flier and asked, "Can we go to the event?"

Ash looked at his sister and said, "Of course." He then turned to MOMO and asked, "Would you like to go with me and Samara to the festival?"

"Ash, I would be glad to go." MOMO said. "After all, you did promise you'd win my mommy something I could send to her this year."

"I know MOMO," Ash said, "I haven't forgotten your mother. How could I after all the nice things she said about me?"

"Well we'd better take Samara shopping for some more clothes to where. Other wise she'll wear that dress." MOMO said.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Samara asked, "I've had this since I lived in my adoptive father's horse barn."

"Well, the dress you have on now makes you look like less of the angry vengeful spirit of a girl killing people who don't love you." Ash said. "Killing people for reasons like that will just make you more angry, but I'll tell you about that later. Let's focus on finding you some new clothes, things like dresses, pants, t-shirts, socks, and a locket with room for two photos, a photo of me and a photo of MOMO. I might have to go back to Pallet Town soon, but that won't mean that I'll leave forever. I'll be back and I'll bring my mom and you'll live with her. I have a dream that has me on the road constantly traveling to achieve it. That dream, is for me to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Nothing will stop me from making that dream become reality."

"All right," Samara said, "I understand. Until you get back I'll live with MOMO."

"Good," Ash breathed a sigh of happiness, "now that we have that stuff out of the way, let's get some nice clothes for you. You must want to have a better outfit than a plain white dress and black dress shoes in order to go to a very amazing event."

"Yeah, look at the little hero and the new brat, Damien." Said a voice from behind them.

"I know. How pathetic Lucie, what would you say about them, Lilith?" Another voice asked.

"You're both right, they're simply… gah!" A third voice said and screamed.

The trio of Gothic Shadow Ninja had been watching the Leaf Village Ninja and Ash, MOMO, and Samara's conversation but they were literally cut off when Ash cut off the corner of the building they were listening from. The Shadow Shinobi landed without harm, Ash was mad that they were still alive after two and a half years of being away. Whoa, dude, what is your problem?" Damien asked. "We thought you were going to be happy to see us."

"Well why should I?" Ash asked, enraged by seeing them again, "You called my adopted sister a brat that is just plain wrong."

Lucie, Damien and Lilith were amazed, "Wait, wait, wait, hold on for a minute there," Lucie said, "did you that bra… I mean the girl, in the blue kimono, is your adopted sister?

"Yeah I did," Ash said, "her name's Samara Morgan, got that down?"

"Wait a minute," Damien said, "did you say her name was Samara Morgan?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Ash asked drawing a kunai knife from his belt.

"That's that girl who kills people seven days after they watch a cursed videotape." Damien exclaimed. He drew his bloodstained sword and shouted, "SOME OF THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED WERE MY BEST FRIENDS! NOW I'LL AVENGE THEM BY KILLING YOU!" He ran at her roaring in anger but Ash punched him in the stomach so hard that Damien was almost torn in half.

"I know Samara killed all of those people," Ash growled, "but she is totally reformed all though she still has her powers. But she's gonna use them for good purposes. And if you are gonna kill her before she even has to redeem herself, you're gonna feel my arm going through you and ripping you inside-out. UNDERSTAND?" Damien did nothing but groan in his pain. "Good, now crawl back to the dark pit in heck you came out of."

"You don't have to be so mean," Lucie said, "we didn't come here to cause any trouble like last time."

"Yeah, we swear we aren't going to hurt you." Lilith complied.

"Well, things have been a little hectic around here lately," Ash said tilting his head in Samara's direction.

Samara noticed that Ash's eyes changed and they were more filled with joy than before. But when they turned their attention to Damien, they were darker and filled with hatred. "Ash, are we going to get some clothes for me to wear?" Samara asked in order for Ash to not cause a fight that she had to stop.

"I forgot all about that, thanks for reminding me, sis." Ash said.

MOMO turned and said, "It was 'nice' to see you again." She turned and left with the others leaving the Shadow Ninja to slink back to the hidden entrance to the Village Hidden in the Shadows.


	2. The Shadows Collide

**The Shadows Collide:**

**Previously: Samara was saved from her world of loneliness by the slightly older and stronger in dark power, Ash Ketchum. Samara along with Ash and Ash's girlfriend, MOMO Mizrahi, to the Hidden Leaf Village where Samara was introduced to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Ash found out that Sasuke left to join Orochimaru in his absence. After they met up with old friends, they were reacquainted with members of the Village Hidden in the Shadows named Damien, Lucie, and Lilith. They were going to scrap until Samara reminded Ash of the reason why they had gone into town, to buy Samara new clothes other than the white dress that she wore when she was revived and reformed. Now without any further delay, I'll allow you to read the latest chapter of my fourth story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash, Samara, and MOMO were walking through town with Sakura and Naruto following them they hadn't gone far when Samara stopped. She looked around as though someone were right behind her and had brushed against her. When she looked she saw a girl somewhat younger than her but almost her age, with dark brown hair that covered her face and successfully hid it from Samara's view. The girl was wearing a blue dress and black knee high boots like a school uniform. Samara never took her eyes off of the girl until she walked into an alley and disappeared from view. 

_It can't be Alessa; it's too early for her to be out. _Samara thought.

"Samara what's the matter?" Ash asked.

Samara turned around, "Oh, nothing, I'm fine."

MOMO looked and turned to Ash, "I think I know who she saw."

"Who?" Ash asked in a dull whisper.

"Your sister might have seen a remnant of the creature who planted that curse on you." MOMO said, "You know, that dark demon who created that curse? Samara saw a girl who was the same as she used to be. The thing she saw was a girl named Alessa Gillespie, a resident of a town called Silent Hill. I heard about that town and read about it, seems like there was a fire that burned everything in town. She was taken to a hospital where her rage was as red hot as the fires of purgatory and Alessa is the Devil in charge of time there. Alessa might try to lure Samara into a different dimension."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ash growled, "If Alessa wants Samara that badly, she'll have to take me down before she gets her hands on my sister."

Samara stopped in front of a shop where they sold blue rubber soled sandals like everybody in the village was wearing, but she continued to walk until she found a store that sold a variety of different things, "Hey MOMO," she said, "I think that we should go in here first."

Ash pulled his head away and said, "I think that the two of you should go ahead, I have some business to take care of." There was a glow of white light that appeared around Ash's arm and centered into his hand and formed what looked like a golden sword with a ruby in the middle of the cross section. Ash had developed this technique when May and Brock slept at night while they were in the Kanto Region and out of sight of his friends in the Sinnoh Region and now he had the perfect time to show it off. Ash looked to Naruto, whose jaw dropped in amazement. "Well Naruto," Ash smirked, "what do you think of this in comparison to the Rasengan?" He twirled the sword and rested the blade on his shoulder trying the best he could to look heroic.

"I have to admit, Ash," Naruto said, "that is better than the Rasengan. How much chakra does it take to do that move?"

"Naruto you are so forgetful," Ash chuckled, "my Kekkei Genkai allows me to use my special secret techniques without wasting any fatal amounts of chakra. Don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei told us a couple of years ago?"

"I almost forgot." Naruto replied. "One forgets after being away training in different places for so long. I almost forgot my friends, and how it felt to have any rest at all."

"Well when I left the village, I had no choice but hone my skills in total secrecy." Ash said, "The only ones who I allowed to watch, were the pokemon that I caught, along with the wild pokemon that inhabited the area I trained in. I couldn't train in front of May and Brock because I promised them that I wouldn't do anything that related to being a ninja."

"Wow," Naruto said, "that's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Ash giggled, "well my dream of being the world's greatest Pokemon Master is the only dream important to me right now. And besides, I don't have to worry about having to leave my little sister here alone because MOMO will protect her."

Naruto thought this over, "Yeah, heh," he chuckled, "those two are getting to be the best of inseparable friends. Not only that, but I sense a great similarity between you and Samara."

"How's that?" Ash asked.

"You know that curse mark that you have on your right eye?" Naruto asked watching Ash switched his sword to his left hand and covered his right eye with his right hand. "That's what I'm talking about," Naruto added, "I felt a strange power emitting from her when I first saw her. The power had a strong concentration at the center of her forehead. It was like the power in your curse mark only with a quarter of its strength."

"I think you're right," Ash said, "I sensed the same thing only she had half of the strength that I was indebted with. I think that she may have the exact amount of power that you have."

Samara and MOMO walked out of the store and said, "I never knew shopping for new clothes would be so much fun."

"Well the fun is only beginning." MOMO giggled.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Ash said, "I think that an old acquaintance that I need to catch up with." He hid the shining sword from view. _I promised myself that I would only show this weapon to my enemies and Naruto. If my sister sees this sword I don't know how she'll react. _Ash looked, at his sister for a few seconds and said, "Uh hey sis, could you come here for a second please?"

Samara merely said, "Um, okay."

Ash squatted to his sister's eye level and said, "Now don't your eyes off me okay, just look at my face." His curse mark ran from under his skin on the right side of his face and came up visible under his shirtsleeve. He took off the fingerless glove on his right hand and the mark ran into his palm and formed the outline of an eye in the center. He put his hand at eye level and grabbed the center of his sister's head; surprisingly enough, Samara didn't jump or try to struggle out of her brother's grip. Ash was instantly taken into his sister's mind. He looked and looked walking through the corridors until he founds a gate sealed like the one inside his head only the lighting in the corridors and room of the seal was brighter than it was in his own mind. "Wow," he said to himself, "in here, I can see what's twenty yards in front of me.

"Impressive isn't it?" Asked a feminine voice on the other side of the gate. "Come closer boy so I can get a better look at you."

Ash walked forward to the point where he could put his entire arm through the bars. Just in front of him, a giant pair of blue eyes opened up. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Crystal," the voice said, "I'm the demon of light that inhabits Samara's mind, do not worry, I will not hurt you."

"That's very reassuring," Ash said, "At least there is one demon who won't try to eat me and pick its teeth with my bones."

"Why do you say that?" Crystal asked.

"My demon, Omninecros would kill try to kill me if I ever got this close to him." Ash replied.

"Well that old fool has been testy upon doing his job." Crystal said.

"You got that right." Ash said covering his right eye.

"Well you'd better get going back to your new little sister. She's waiting for you." Crystal advised.

Ash snapped back into reality and Samara did the same thing. She was warped into the corridors of her brother's mind. It was so dark that the passages were deep blood red. She was being led to the source of the sound of something that was breathing deeply and growling as if hungering for meat. When she got to where the sound was coming from, she found a giant gate that sealed the demon inside of Ash. As she got closer to the gate a set of gigantic red eyes opened and focused on Samara and the demon's voice said, "Well, look who it is, the remnant that I set free."

Samara knew the voice from her competition in the purgatory where she used to dwell, "Omninecros, the Demon of the Infinite Void." She said with a look of shock on her face.

"Samara Morgan, adopted daughter of Richard and Anna Morgan, you are almost a younger version of a remnant who dwells on Izu Oshima Island, Japan." The demon snarled.

"Who are you talking about, Kayako Saeki?" Samara asked Necros.

"No," Necros growled, "the remnant I'm referring to, is a young woman named Sadako Yamamura. She suffered the same fate as you did and did the same thing after she died; she created a videotape that contained a fragment of her power and the only thing that she can create because of the rage she had against the world. Soon after it was created, she had wanted it to spread like a virus. This "infection" caused death to those who didn't copy the tape."

"Wow." Samara gasped, "That's the exact thing that I did."

"And then, Ash and MOMO found you and took you in." Necros leered.

"But what about Alessa?" Samara asked, remembering her old friend.

"She, somehow, managed to get past me and followed you into the real world." Necros growled.

"That would explain how I saw Alessa in the Leaf Village." Samara said.

"But enough about that," Necros said, "you'd better get back to your brother."

Samara blinked and she was back in the real world looking at Ash. "Well sis," Ash said, "I have some important business to handle across town. So tell you what, you continue with Sakura and MOMO. Naruto, you come with me."

"Sure." Naruto said as he scratched his head. Ash and Naruto darted away hopping across the awnings of the shops and headed toward the main gate of the village. They stopped on top of a building at the half waypoint between where the girls were and the gate when Naruto asked, "Ash, what's got you like this? You left your own adopted sister with two people who she just met."

"It's not a matter of what's bothering me, rather it's a matter of who's bothering me." Ash said. Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion. Ash looked at Naruto and said, "You don't need to think too hard about him." He gave Naruto a piercing look, "I know that you know exactly who it is I'm talking about. He was the one who tried to destroy me before I left this Village."

"Sasuke?" Naruto ask in realization. He remembered what happened between Ash and Sasuke the day of Ash's departure. As Ash was leaving Sasuke's curse mark went active and he attacked Ash but he ended up with a broken arm, an also permanent state of paralysis because of a nearly obliterated vertebra in between his shoulder blades. Ash on the other hand, made it out without a scratch. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Ash looked up at Naruto and answered his question with a question of his own, "Does this look unsure to you?" Ash's facial expression made it perfectly obvious that he wasn't kidding. "I feel another presence with him. He's not alone."

"Who is this other person?" Naruto asked, "Is it Orochimaru?"

"No," Ash said, "This person is hardly even a direct match to Orochimaru."

"Is he a serious threat?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that he's not even close to reaching my level." Ash said, "But Sasuke has improved. He could almost be your equal."

* * *

"So Sasuke," a man said, "what kind of person is this boy, the pokemon trainer?"

"The boy's named Ash Ketchum. He's from a place called Pallet Town. He stands out easily in a crowd. All you have to do is look for a boy with a baseball cap and a yellow rabbit with a lightning bolt for a tail. That good enough Suigetsu?"

"I think that's a good enough description, Sasuke." Suigetsu replied, "How strong is he?"

"He nearly paralyzed me the last time we met." Sasuke said, "Plus you should watch out for him when his curse mark goes active. Because he'll look different from what you expect. He'll start to get a thirst for blood that'll make Manda and the Kyuubi seem like innocent little kittens that have just been born into the world. But surprisingly he's been able to suppress the immense amounts of chakra emulating from the demon sealed inside of him. That demon is one of the creatures my brother and Akatsuki have been searching for."

"But why haven't they been able to obtain this demon's chakra?" Suigetsu asked, "Judging by the description of that Jinchuuriki, they should have had no problem getting their hands on him."

"Because that demon has been removed from their "hit list" because of what it tried to do to Itachi. The last time I saw him, he was nearly slaughtered by the creature." Sasuke explained. "Not even I can match his power with the full form of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. He's established a name that even the Akatsuki fear to mention."

"What do they call him?" Suigetsu shuttered.

"They call him, the Jinchuuriki of Devastation." Sasuke said.

"Well, looks like my name is feared by the big power house of darkness who sided with the biggest criminal mind in the Hidden Leaf Village." A voice called from directly above Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and saw nothing. "Funny, I could have heard…"

"My voice?" The person said. Sasuke turned around and saw Ash. "Good to see you Sasuke."

"Wait," Sasuke said, "where's Suigetsu? He was just here."

"Mmf, Saske helf me." Sasuke turned and saw Suigetsu tied to a tree with a scarf over his mouth to muffle his cries of urgency.

"As you can see he's a little tied up at the moment." Ash said making a pun out of the situation. It struck him as being funny enough to laugh at, so he had no choice but to burst into laughter. "Sheesh Sasuke, you really have a poor choice in teammates. I mean that guy looks like a Jonin, but he has the detection skills of a Gennin that got thrown out of the Academy for being an idiot."

"Funny," Sasuke sneered, "I was just about to say the same thing about you…"

"Oh you were?" Ash chuckled, "'Cause you look so ridiculous tied to that tree."

Sasuke looked down around his waist and sure enough, he had been tied to the tree. "When did I get tied to this tree? Is this some kind of Genjutsu?"

"Nope." Ash said, "But I never knew how long it took you to blink, until now that is."

Naruto was watching from behind a bush and had observed everything that had happened. "Man," he said to himself, "I never knew Ash was that good. He took Sasuke like he was an old man."

"I see you haven't changed a bit over the last three years." Sasuke grunted in an effort to try to get free. "But you have forgotten that I know how to do this, Ninja Art: Escape Jutsu." Sasuke just had to bend his wrist inwards and the rope fell to the ground, "Now," Sasuke said, drawing his katana, "let's see who's better than whom."

* * *

**Cliffhanger: I hope you're ready for the clash of titans. If you're wondering what happened between Sasuke and Ash before Sasuke left to join Orochimaru, I would suggest you read my other story entitled Infection of Chaos. That will, with any luck, tell you how Ash and MOMO got together and how Ash became known as the Jinchuuriki of Devastation. Also, if you want to know how Samara Morgan became Ash's little sister I would advise you to read the Fall of the Accursed. So until next time please keep on keeping on.**


	3. Battle Royal: Samara's Two New Friends

**Battle Royal: Samara's Two New Friends:**

**Previously: Ash Ketchum and Naruto Uzumaki went out in search for a mysterious presence that Ash sensed. They followed the mysterious presence to the main gate of the village only to find out it was Sasuke Uchiha. Ash used his inept abilities to outsmart and trap Sasuke and his newly acquired associate Suigetsu. After trapping both of the enemy ninja like animals Sasuke, wouldn't you know it, escaped from Ash's trap, okay Ash tied Sasuke to a tree, but Sasuke was still temporarily unable to move until he cut his way out. Now, what will happen between Sasuke and Ash? Well read this chapter and find out.

* * *

**

Sasuke ran at Ash with his katana drawn and his Sharingan active, ready to see his opponent die, but Ash had other plans. He jumped out of Sasuke's way and preformed one of his jutsu, "Fire Style: Solar Flare Jutsu." When he exhaled, a searing stream of spiraling, blue fire at Sasuke.

But Sasuke jumped out of the way and countered with his own jutsu, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke shot a giant ball of fire at Ash in hopes that Ash would sustain heavy burns.

Unfortunately for Sasuke Ash canceled out the jutsu. "Trying to do the old batter and burn routine eh?" He said as he performed one of his old jutsu, "Ice Style: Antarctic Gale." He exhaled and shot out a large freezing cold wind that extinguished the fireball and nearly froze Sasuke. When the steam cleared, instead of seeing a frozen Sasukesicle falling and hitting the ground, instead he saw a log hitting the ground and exploding into millions of pieces all over the ground. "So he used the substitution jutsu to avoid being frozen?" Ash said to himself.

Sasuke was catching his breath on a branch of a nearby tree out of Ash's line of sight, "Man this kid has changed since three years ago." He said looking over his shoulder, "I remember when I nearly shocked him to death with Chidori. Now he can freeze my fireballs and nearly freeze me to death."

"Geez," Ash said, "Sasuke has really slowed down over the past three years. Last time we fought, I could barely lay a finger on him. Now I nearly froze him to death." His mind kept him distracted to the point that he almost missed seeing Sasuke dart out at him in an attempt to decapitate him. Ash dodged the blade, turned on his heel, and kicked Sasuke on the bottom jaw, knocking him into the air and making him vulnerable to an attack, "Take this, Fire Style: Super Nova Inferno." He clapped his hands together and shot a deadly wave of heat right at Sasuke, who used substitution jutsu in order to avoid maximum exposure to the devastating heat that would have eliminated Sasuke if he'd stayed in the path of the blast. Sasuke ran at Ash and was going to strike at him when out of nowhere; a small, tightly packed, almost solid, column of locusts appeared in front of Ash and slowed the katana to a halt.

Ash took this opportunity to land a barrage of punches and kicks to Sasuke, which took him off balance and totally off guard, _Man, _Ash thought, _talk about perfect timing, those locusts worked like a charm._ He proceeded to kicking Sasuke in the side of his face and sent him flying into a tree and caused him to start bleeding.

Sasuke went to pick up his sword and was about to charge at Ash, but he felt a weird burning sensation in his hair. It got so bad until he had to use both of his hands to scratch his head to try to get rid of the itch, "What the heck is going on here?" Sasuke asked. He didn't find out what was causing this unbearable itch until he looked at his hands, they were almost covered with lice. Sasuke panicked and fled into the woods.

"Hey," Ash shouted after him, "get back over here. I'm not through dealing with you yet." He ran into the forest after Sasuke, he continued his pursuit until he reached the road. He came out right in front of a woman in her thirties, and a young girl in her early teens. The girl was wearing a red dress covered in dust and dried mud; her hair was dirty and tangled making her look shabby. The first thing that Ash said when he came out of the woods was, "Crud, he got away. I guess I'll find him later." He turned in the direction of the village and ran back to report to Tsunade what had happened.

* * *

When Ash entered the village he met up with Naruto, who had left before the action had started. The two shinobi were about to go to the Ho Kage's Mansion and make a report on what had happened, when someone tapped on Ash's shoulder, "Excuse me," said a child's voice. Ash turned around and saw the young girl from the path along with the woman in her thirties whom Ash had assumed to be the girl's mother. 

"Can I help you in someway?" Ash asked.

"Yes," said the woman, "I'm Katherine Winter and this is my adopted daughter, Loren McConnell. We were wondering if there was any place in this village where we could settle down and live for awhile."

Ash scratched his head and said, "Well, I think there might be a place for you to live. What do you think Naruto?" He asked as he turned to his friend.

"I think that there may be an available room in the apartment complex where I live." Naruto shrugged, "It think they can live there."

"Hey big brother!" Ash heard the voice of his adopted little sister coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw his sister, Sakura, and his girlfriend walking toward them, Samara was holding a paper shopping bag in her hand, "Hey Ash," she called as she handed the bag to Sakura, "who're your new friends?"

"Oh," Ash said laughing, "this is Loren McConnell, and her adoptive mother, Katherine Winter."

"Nice to meet you," Samara said bowing respectively, "I'm Samara Morgan and these are my friends MOMO Mizrahi and Sakura Haruno."

"The same to you." Loren replied bowing her head in equal respect.

"Do you want to be friends?" Samara asked.

"Sure," Loren said smiling, "At least I'll have some friends who won't try to kill me."

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I was born the town of Haven, Louisiana," Loren said, "The town was mostly made up of members of a Satanic religious cult. They all killed every second born person in the town, to carry out their dark purpose."

"And what was that purpose?" Ash asked.

"To create the 'perfect child,' one with the Devil's eyes." Loren said. "But the only thing that stood in their way was an who couldn't be killed by a member of the cult."

"I originally thought it was me." Katherine said.

"But she found out later that I was the angel and she was the only one in town the could kill me." Loren finished. "Weird thing is that it happened right before the final plague from the days of Moses, the death of the first born and that was right after right after the plague of fire."

"The plagues, huh?" MOMO said, "I heard about those, they devastated a majority of Egypt in less than a month. Thank goodness I wasn't there when they took place. I would've driven to insanity watching my friends die."

"Same here," Ash complied putting his arm around girlfriend's shoulder, "I myself wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost any of my friends."

"Yeah," Naruto nudged Ash in the ribs, "considering the number you just did on Sasuke."

Ash punched Naruto on the head and said, "Shut up, you idiot. Not in front of Sakura."

Loren felt her stomach growling. She put her hand on her stomach and asked, "Does anyone know where we can find a good place to eat?"

"Well now that you mention it," Ash said, "I could eat something. And for old times sake I'll even have it put on my tab."

"Okay," MOMO said, "I haven't eaten at Ichiraku since you left almost three years ago."

"Well I could go for some ramen." Naruto chimed in.

"And I haven't had anything to eat in several years." Samara added.

"Not only that I can finally have a meal without having to worrying about being drugged and taken to a secret ritual chamber where I'd be killed for being a second born child." Loren said.

Samara felt her pain, "Well don't worry," She said, "You won't stand a chance of being hurt by anyone in this village."

"Yeah," Ash winked, "if anyone harms a hair on your pretty little head I'll see to it that they won't live to see another day." He drew a kunai knife and said, "With a member of the heavenly host in my presence, I take an oath of pain to protect Loren McConnell from harm." When he finished making his pledge he stabbed knife through his hand. When he removed the knife, his hand healed completely.

"I've never seen anyone other than Loren with healing abilities like that." Katherine said.

"Well," Ash said jokingly, "now you've seen someone with fast healing abilities."

"Hey," Loren said looking at Ash's face, "what's that scar on your face?"

Ash covered up his right eye and said, "This is just a bad memory, the reason why I've always been recognized as the most powerful shinobi in the world."

"Really?" Katherine asked, "I thought you needed to complete several tasks."

"Yeah," Samara acknowledged, "you told me that you need to have years of experience."

"Well," Naruto said, "Ash has more than enough demonic power to make him deadlier than all of the Ten Plagues if they were unleashed at once. I mean if that ever happened, then Ash would stop them before they even got to the second plague."

"How so?" Loren asked.

"Ash has this twenty thousand year old demon inside of him." Naruto said, "And he can stop anything might come to the harm of his friends and family. But the thing is he's confined inside of Ash for the rest of his life."

"But he's extremely violent at times from what I've seen when he was busy training under me." Kakashi Hatake said as he stepped out of the alley behind Loren and Katherine. "Sorry to cut into the conversation like that. I just wanted to say hello to Ash after three years of him being gone. By the way, my name's Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Katherine Winter and this is my adopted daughter Loren McConnell we just moved here from Haven, Louisiana." Katherine said as she shook Kakashi's hand.

"And I'm, Samara Morgan, Ash's newly adopted sister." Samara shook Kakashi's hand.

"Nice to meet all of you." Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask.

Loren just started gnawing on her yellow bracelet, which she had worn when she first met Katherine. "Well," Kakashi said looking at Loren, "I can see that you're not much of a talker."

"Don't worry," Ash said, "we'll see that she's talking up a storm before I head back to Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Ash said, "it's a little further north of Kanto, and it's filled to the brim with new pokemon just waiting for me to capture."

"Well good luck, you loser." Ash turned to see a boy his age with purple hair.

"Who let a heartless creep like you into the village, Paul?" Ash asked, recognizing his rival from the Sinnoh Region.

"I decided to follow you here," Paul scoffed, "hoping to beat you again to remind you that you'll always be weaker than me in the long run."

"Uh… did you forget your glasses at home?" Ash mocked, "Because incase you haven't noticed, I don't have my pokeballs with me."

"What." Paul gasped, "Well go get them."

"Well I hope you can wait about half a week," Ash said, "because they're all back in Sinnoh with Dawn and Brock." Ash pulled his bottom eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at Paul.

"Well," Paul said clenching his fists, "what about that Pikachu that's always hanging around with you?"

"Oh…" Ash said pointing in the direction of the apartment complex where Naruto had lived for most of his life, "I left Pikachu back at my room so it could some sleep. And incase you're wondering, no I don't want to battle with a heartless excuse of a trainer like you?"

"He has a point," MOMO said slapping Paul across his face, "Ash's told me all about you and how you abusively treat your pokemon, you creep."

"That's why you're my girlfriend, MOMO." Ash said putting his arm affectionately around MOMO's arm.

"What?" Paul asked, "How does a loser like you have a girlfriend?"

"How does a heartless bag of hot air like you not have a girlfriend?" Ash asked without even cracking a smile.

"I don't have time for such idiotic prospects." Paul scowled.

"Well, when I came to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, neither did I." Ash retaliated. "When I first got here," he pointed to Sakura, "she had a huge crush on me along with almost every other kunoichi in the village. Then I met MOMO, who only showed affection for me without going completely crazy."

"Yeah, but you do know of course that she had a thing for me before she met you." Ash turned around to see his old pal Jr. a young man with a fiery attitude and a love for anything that could shoot.

"Well, if you ain't a sight for sore eyes, Jr." Ash said acknowledged, "How long has it been? Three years I think."

"Yeah," Jr. said smiling cheerfully, "So glad you remembered. I was wondering when you were going to stop by and pay us a visit."

"I thought MOMO would've told you." Ash said.

"I guess I kind of forgot," MOMO blushed, "I was just so excited that I was going to see you that I couldn't think straight."

"Then you watched that cursed video tape." Samara added.

"Well yeah," MOMO hung her head slightly, "I couldn't help myself."

"Well let's go get some food," Ash said, "I'm hungry, and all this talking is making me even hungrier. Now come on, lunch is on me."

"I'm in." Samara said.

"Me too." Naruto chimed in.

"Me three." MOMO giggled.

"Sounds good, count me in." Jr. said.

"I'll eat anything good at this point." Loren said.

"As long as the food is edible." Katherine said.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"I'll join you for that." Kakashi said.

Ash turned to Paul and said, "Before you say anything, I'm not paying for your ramen. After how you abandoned your Chimchar, I'm not doing you any favors."

"I think I'd rather go find somewhere to eat away from you in particular." Paul scowled. He turned and left.

"Well," Ash said, "what're we waiting for, the ramen's on me."

* * *

Ash and his friends went under the curtain at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. "Hey everybody guess who's back." He called as he ducked under the curtain. 

The chef behind the curtain looked and said, "Well, if it isn't my favorite celebrity customer, Ash Ketchum. How are you today my friend?"

Ash couldn't but grin from ear to ear, "I'm doing fine." He looked around and asked, "Hey, Mr. Chef, where's Ayame? She's usually here right now."

"She's out running an errand for me," The chef said, "she should be back in a little while."

"Well all right." Ash said. "By the way, is the Ketchum Special still on the menu?" This was an entrée that Ash had come up with when he began his training with Kakashi as a full-fledged ninja.

"It's our most popular dish, why wouldn't it be on our menu?" The chef asked.

"Just making sure it wasn't taken off while I was gone." Ash replied, "By the way, did you ever run out of those tomato berries that are needed to give the recipe its flair?"

"We did but sent out a few foraging parties to scavenge for them." The chef replied. "Now are you going to order anything?"

"Yes." Ash said excitedly. "Nine orders of the Ketchum Special."

"Coming right up." The chef said.

"I really hope it's as good as the chef said," Kakashi said. "Otherwise, Ash, I'm going to make sure you pull five sessions of training with Guy and Lee everyday until you leave the village."

"Trust me sensei," Naruto said, "the Ketchum Special is the best thing they have here at Ichiraku."

"I hope so." Kakashi said folding his arms.

"Here you go." The chef said as he put the nine steaming bowls of ramen on the table in front of them. "Nine bowls of the best ramen in the Land of Fire all for you."

"All right," Naruto and Ash said in unison, "time to chow down." They broke their chopsticks in half and proceeded to slurping down massive strings of ramen.

"Well," Katherine said, "at least they have good appetites."

"Hey, Loren." Samara said tapping her friend on the shoulder, "Have you ever gone shopping before?"

"No," Loren said, "not really. But if you want to, we can go as soon as we're done eating."

"Okay." Samara smiled as she started slurping down her ramen.

"Ash," Katherine said, "how are you going to pay for your meals?"

Ash looked up from his bowl of ramen, swallowed, and said, "I'll just put it on my tab."

"Fortunately for you," The chef said, "your tab is still good. And your bill's been paid off because of your winnings in the Battle Frontier."

"Good," Ash said, "because I think that I might get a little tired with paying it."

"Well don't worry," the chef said reassuringly, "just eat."

Ash didn't talk until about thirty minutes and six bowls later, "Man," he said as he patted his stomach, "that's what I like about eating here, I can eat until I'm going to burst and burn it all off with a hard regiment of training."

"Well," Samara said, "Loren do you want to go shopping?" Loren just looked at her, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. It's up to you."

"Can we do that later?" Loren asked.

"Sure," Samara said, "and besides, I'm sure MOMO has some old clothes you can wear until then."

MOMO just chuckled, "I'm sure I could find some old clothes that can fit you."

"Well, look who it is." A voice with a mocking tone rang out behind Ash.

He looked back and saw a girl around eighteen, with lavender colored hair, blue eyes, and brown skin. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, a brown vest, blue Capri pants and blue sandals. Ash knew who she was right off the bat. He approached her and said, "Good to see you, T-elos."

"Isn't T-elos that android who once tried to beat my brother in the Chunin exam arena three years ago?" Samara asked MOMO.

"The very same." MOMO said. "It was at least a week after the incident at the Annual Song and Dance Festival and Ash needed a good opponent in battle. T-elos wanted to see if she could get Ash to make a fool out of his self."

"Yeah," Jr. chimed in, "I remember that. Ash went flat out berserk and not even KOS-MOS could stop him. He couldn't even break away from the dark presence that had taken over his mind."

"The only thing that could stop Ash from becoming a monster forever was the from a girl who loved him dearly." Kakashi said.

MOMO giggled, "I remember that, when I kissed him it felt like I was meeting him for the first time. When he was coming out of his demonic state, he embraced me like a true lover would. That was probably what officially started our relationship."

"I was actually glad when you did that," Kakashi said. "Otherwise I would have had to kill him."

T-elos looked at Ash and said, "I see you haven't changed at all. You still have the same amount of strength as you did when we last fought."

"He sure didn't seem like that when he fought Sasuke." Naruto said under his breathe.

"Let's see who's better now that three years have passed." T-elos smirked.

"All right," Ash announced, "we'll fight at the Chunin exam arena like last time. We'll see who's better since we've had some time to recuperate."

* * *

Ash along with MOMO, Jr., T-elos, Samara, Loren, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Katherine entered. Ash and T-elos entered the fighting arena while the others filed up into the stands where they could watch in safety. Paul walked through the entrance and went to watch the spectacle from the fighters' waiting area. Ash took out a black headband with a metal plate fastened to the middle. In the middle of the metal plate was the indention of the sign for yang; this was the way the headbands looked for all of the ninja of the Hidden Shadow Village. Ash would have worn the mask that he had during his fight to win the custody of Samara, but he didn't want to scare his friends, so this headband was enough. Pikachu had hopped in and rested itself on Ash's shoulder, like always. "Okay buddy," Ash said to Pikachu, "let's get ready for a fight that will surely be remembered." 

"Ash had better not quit." T-elos said to her self, "If he does I'll have no choice but to challenge him to a rematch."

Since the match wouldn't officially start without a proctor, Kakashi jumped out into the middle of the field and said, "Will both combatants please advance and face their opponent?" Ash and T-elos both moved forward into striking distance and Kakashi gave the official starting signal for the match, "All right, let's begin." He jumped back into the stands and T-elos and Ash charged at each other. T-elos drew her signature sword; the L-blade and Ash used his signature blade; the Black Dragon Sword and they both collided with each other.

The impact of both swords created a long crack that ran from end to end in the ground. The ground of the stands trembled and electricity crackled around both fighters as they halted in the middle of the crater caused by the great impact. This shocked Paul the most; _I never knew Ash was even capable of that. _He thought to himself.

MOMO was amazed at what had just happened, "I guess three years does make a difference." She said, "If that had happened three years ago, Ash would've been knocked out."

Ash pushed himself away from T-elos and pulled two pills out of the bag on his hip. He gave one of them to Pikachu and ate the second one and said, "Let's go Pikachu." His nails and teeth grew long and sharp, his hair grew long and unruly. Pikachu turned a darker shade of yellow and its cheeks turned crimson red, electricity crackled from its cheeks and cut through the ground. Ash began growling fiercely at T-elos, "Prepare yourself. Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu." This technique was then followed by, "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man-Beast Clone." There was an explosion followed by a cloud of white smoke, which enveloped both Ash and Pikachu. When the smoke had cleared no one, not even T-elos could tell Ash form Pikachu; they had light yellow skin, long ears with black tips, fangs, red cheeks, lightning bolt tails, and brown stripes on their backs.

Electricity resonated from their cheeks and sparks danced all around. T-elos readied herself. "Too late for you to give up now." Ash said in a slightly insane voice, "Because I won't allow it. You asked for a test to see who's gotten stronger over the past three years. And that's exactly you're going to get. Now here's a taste of what we've got in store for you. Man-beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Thunder Dragon Strike." Ash and Pikachu ran in opposite directions and the electricity around them took the shape of two giant dragons that snaked around the field until their was almost a solid blue wall of electricity that stop whenever one of the dragons went underground and came up right under T-elos with the second right behind it. When they collided with T-elos, she shorted out temporarily making her vulnerable for Ash to kick her in the back. This made T-elos plummet to the ground.

T-elos got up on her feet and looked up. "He's gotten more reckless than before," She said watching Ash as he landed. When Ash hit the ground T-elos laughed and said, "I'll admit you're very skilled." She began to build up a sphere of crimson colored energy in her hand, "But I remember that you had nothing that could over power a phase transfer cannon. Let's see how you can cope with this." She threw the giant sphere at Ash who waited for it without even flinching.

Ash built up a massive quantity of white energy in his hand and shaped it into a golden sword with a ruby where the blade met the hand guard. Naruto gazed in awe at the beautiful sword, "Ash showed me that sword before, but he never showed me what it could do. I guess now he's going to show us all."

Ash ran at the sphere with the sword in both of his hands and collided with it, slicing it in half. The sphere exploded but Ash continued to run at T-elos with the Black Dragon Sword instead of the sword that he'd used to destroy the shot from T-elos' phase transfer cannon. The two of them collided and there was a loud, evil roar that cut through the air and shook the ground. Ash and T-elos attracted the attention of their friends in the audience, including Paul who couldn't help but say, "Man, Ash is tougher than I thought. I have to make sure that he doesn't know I'm here."

"Fire Style: Tempest Inferno." Ash unleashed a searing white flame that knocked T-elos back into the wall of the stadium.

MOMO yelped, "That's the technique that Ash used to burn Orochimaru three years ago while he was training you and me, Jr."

"Yeah," Jr. said, "I remember that. That was just down right hilarious. I still burst out laughing when I remember that."

Ash back flipped to the top of the wall of the stadium and built up energy in his hand until it began surging and crackling like lightning. He ran down the wall of the stadium and headed straight at T-elos who was about to launch another blast from her phase transfer cannon. When she shot the blast it hadn't left her hand when Ash jabbed the side that he had built the chakra up in right through the sphere and roared out, "CHIDORI!" The resulting explosion shook the ground and caused a crack to run from the bottom of the stadium to the Ho Kage's spot in the stands. Ash's curse mark began to cover his body because of the massive amount of chakra he had used so far. _I've never been this tired in my life._ He thought to himself. _I'd better not have to resort to using black chakra like last time._ He started pumping out red chakra in order to regain his strength but he started to hurt, "No use," he grunted with effort, "I'm too weak, I can't last much longer in my current state. I'll have to use black chakra if this keeps up for much longer. I need to make sure that I use as much red chakra as I can before this fight is over."

"I heard that," T-elos called out, "you cannot possibly hope to beat me in the state you're in. So just give up and admit that I'm stronger than you."

"I would," Ash retaliated, "if I knew what the words give up meant."

"I'll just have to teach you then." T-elos roared as she charged at her opponent, sword drawn and eyes flaring. She positioned her sword point to where its point was headed toward the bridge of Ash's nose.

She was going to slam it right through Ash's skull, when Ash called out one of his special techniques, "Saru, Tori, Mi, Tatsu, Ushi, Ne, I. Earth Style: Spike Shockwave." Ash put all of his power into one stomp that raised a crescendo-like wave of rock spikes all around the field. Making it impossible for T-elos to move. "That ends the fight." Ash said, "There will be no more rematches for the rest of the time I'm here. If you want to fight someone, just wait until Sasuke shows his ugly face inside the village gates. Okay?"

"Fine," T-elos muttered, "I won't challenge you until the next time you drop in for a visit."

"I'm glad we can reach an agreement about something." Ash said under his breath. Paul decided to slink away before anyone noticed him.

"Well," Jr. said, "that was the most excitement there's been all day." He, along with the other spectators, got up and went toward the entrance where they met up with Ash.

Ash was standing at the entrance waiting for them. "Hey, Ash," MOMO said quizzically, "Where's T-elos?"

"Oh," Ash replied, "she left. She had to find Shion and have some repairs done. Evidently the last jutsu I used was too much for her to handle."

"I'm not surprised." Jr. said, "She could never handle more than two powerful jutsu in one fight."

"Well, enough talk of fighting." Ash motioned, "Let's see whether or not there's any new people who entered the village while we were here at the stadium."

* * *

They headed to the village's main gate and saw two people, a middle aged woman and a girl around nine years of age. Samara took a good look at the young girl and said, "Excuse me, but are you by any chance related to Alessa Gillespie?" 

This question made the woman next to the girl gasp, as if Samara had mentioned the name of the devil himself. "I wished that I would never hear that name mentioned in front of me." She said, "I guess that's just another one of my dreams that was made in vein."

"Why, is that a bad thing?" Ash asked folding his arms quizzically.

"Yes," it was the little girl who spoke this time, "until just this afternoon, that monster had us trapped in the dimension of Silent Hill." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she spoke, "It was like being forced to live the same day over and over again. I almost thought that I'd never see daylight again."

"By the way," Samara said extending her hand, "I'm Samara Morgan, what's your name?"

The girl extended her hand and grasped Samara's firmly, "I'm Sharon da Silva, pleasure to meet you too."

The woman standing next to Sharon said, "My name is Rose da Silva, I'm Sharon's adoptive mother."

Ash exchanged his greeting, "Good to know you. My name's Ash Ketchum, I'm Samara's adoptive older brother. And by the way," He said with a faint grin on his face, "I already know Sharon."

"How?" The nine year old asked.

"The same way I know who Loren is," Ash explained, "and the same way the I knew who Samara and Alessa were before I even met them in person. We're connected bye telepathy, at least I think that's the reason why."

"Actually," Kakashi interrupted, "you're right." Everyone accept for Ash looked confused, "You see, Ash is linked to Samara, Loren, Sharon, and Alessa through a telekinetic based curse that has been around since the beginning of human life."

"I thought so." A girl who looked identical to Sharon said stepping out of the shadows.

"Good to see you, Alessa." Ash said with a faint but deeper voice accompanying his normal voice. "I knew you'd show your ugly face before the day was out. I was just wondering when you would."

* * *

**Cliffhanger: I know this was a long chapter, but I had to add a few new plot twists to make the story more interesting. But nonetheless, I'll continue to update. And in case you're wondering yes I will soon publish the battle between Ash and T-elos in Infection of Chaos, it'll take a little more time, but I'll make that I publish it. So until next time, please R&R.**


	4. The Two Sides of Ash's Coin

**My Name is Alessa:**

**Previously: Ash and Sasuke had a rather violent reunion, which lead to Sasuke being forced to retreat. On his return to the Leaf Village, Ash met up with Loren McConnell and her adoptive mother Katherine Winter (Both characters are from the Reaping) as well as Jr., Paul (Ash's rival from Sinnoh), and Kakashi Hatake who joined them in a small tour of Ash and Naruto's appetites. After Ash was done eating, T-elos challenged him to a fight, one on one; Ash being that he was had no choice but to accept. The two battled fiercely until Ash ended the fight with a powerful Earth style technique, which trapped T-elos and made her feel very humiliated. Afterward, Ash and his friends went on a tour of the rest of the village where they met, Sharon Da Silva (Silent Hill), Rose Da Silva (Silent Hill), and Sharon's evil counter part Alessa Gillespie (Silent Hill). Now let the excitement continue.**

* * *

"Good to see you, Alessa." Ash said with a faint but deeper voice accompanying his normal one, "I knew you'd show your ugly face before the day was out. I was just wondering when."

"I was just waiting for Sharon to get here." Alessa smirked.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because," Alessa replied with her hands behind her back, "Sharon and I are like two halves of a coin. Where she goes my spirit follows her and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

The corner of Ash's mouth opened and his fanglike teeth gleamed in the afternoon sun. He leaned in and growled, "You'll wanna rephrase that before I erase you from existence."

"Okay fine, anyone that isn't you." Alessa rolled her eyes. "But Samara will defend me if you try to hurt me."

"Not unless she's threatened to go back to that dark kingdom of no return for the rest of her afterlife." Ash snarled.

"He does post a good argument." Samara said.

"You're a good judge of character, Samara." MOMO enquired.

"Even though Ash and I aren't biologically related," Samara stated, "he and I are strongly connected."

"I can tell." Alessa agreed, "You two look like real, honest to goodness, siblings. I envy you."

"Just tell us why you're here." Ash growled.

"I'm here to thank Sharon," Alessa replied, "Without her, I wouldn't have been able to have escaped from Silent Hill under Necros' watch."

"You smug little…" Jr. raised his pistols, "I'll teach you how I feel about people like you who draw pleasure from the pain of others."

Before he could pull the trigger on either one of his guns, Alessa reached out her hand and Jr. froze in place. Alessa grinned evilly, "You should know better than to point a gun at a defenseless little girl." She smirked. "Now I think you need a time out." She lifted Jr. into the air and flung him into the wall of a near by building. As she was thinking of her next move, she felt the ground beneath her feet begin to shake, she looked at Ash whose hand was facing palm side up and smiling evilly at her.

"You're slow." Ash said, only his voice belonged to Necros, "You really need to learn how to hide your techniques from wandering eyes, other wise you'll end up have your strength turned against you." Like a composer Necros raised his host's hand quicker than anyone could blink and the ground beneath Alessa's feet exploded launching her into the air. Alessa landed on the ground, back first, and struggled to get back to her feet.

"What was that for?" Alessa groaned.

"Ugh… what're you asking me for?" Ash asked, he was prone to falling asleep when Necros took over, and was never able to remember anything that happened while the demon had taken over.

"Because you're the one who caused that crater to form under Alessa's feet." Loren declared. "Don't you think that we're gonna fall for the old I amnesia routine, 'cause we not."

"Did I?" Ash asked racking his brain until he gave himself a headache, "I don't remember doing anything like that. Honest."

"Ash do play mind games with us." Katherine protested, "We know what we was you do. You'd better stop acting like a child or else…"

"Now wait a minute." Kakashi stepped in, "I believe what Ash is saying. This isn't the first time I've seen him act like this."

"It isn't?" Rose questioned.

"No it isn't," Kakashi replied, "When Ash was here nearly three years ago, he fought with a strong young lady named T-elos is order to unlock one of his unique abilities and use it in battle, unfortunately for him he did. But he lost consciousness and allowed a demon that inhabits the dark corners of his mind to take over, which is something that would've caused Ash to be lost forever, but MOMO made sure that didn't happen."

"That was the first time Ash and I ever kissed and he didn't freeze like a statue." MOMO giggled.

"That was the only time we kissed and I didn't freeze up." Ash said, his face beet red from blushing so badly.

"You must really like each other then." Sharon smiled.

"You got that right," Naruto laughed, "if it weren't for MOMO, Ash would've been nothing but a knuckle headed Pokefreak."

Ash started getting unbelievably angry at Naruto, his chakra began to swirl around him like an electric blue tornado and he nearly started going cursed stage two but he found an even more frightening and humorous way of getting the blonde idiot out of his hair. When he finally got a hold of himself, he smirked and said, "Uh, hey Nari, I was wondering if you wanted to see a new pokemon form I've been practicing on."

"Sure." Naruto replied.

"Here goes," Ash said, "Transformation Jutsu!" A cloud of white smoke engulfed him and when it faded, the pokemon form that Ash had taken sent chills racing down Naruto's spine. The majority of his body was pitch black with a red collar around its head. Its body was shaped like an hourglass with two arms that were attached to spherical shoulders that looked like there was fire coming out of them. Its eyes were blue with white irises; only one eye could be seen while the other was cover by white hair that seemed to look like it was on fire.

Naruto gulped, "Okay, what's the name of this pokemon?" He asked, feeling his legs gain the urge to want to back away.

"I've taken on the form of Darkrai." Ash said in a deeper and more formidable tone of voice.

"Wow." Samara stared in awe at her brother's scary yet slightly impressive new appearance.

"So," Naruto asked wide eyed with shock, "what can this pokemon do?" He started backing away, "I'm guessing that it's not good for me."

"You'll find out once you wake up." Ash said as he raised his hands into the air and gathered together a ball of black energy, "Dark VOID!"

The dark sphere flew straight at Naruto and made a direct hit, Naruto felt a strange force come over him and the world around him became covered in a dark haze and no one was around. Naruto began calling out for anyone he could think of, "Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Samara, is anyone there?" He began walking in a desperate attempt to find any of his friends, big mistake for him. As he walked his shadow began to lengthen and grow suddenly the ground beneath his feet became shrouded by Darkrai's silhouette, Naruto looked down and saw the shadow as it receded and Darkrai emerged from the depths. "All right, Ash," Naruto shouted with no reply from the figure in front of him, "quit joking around, you got me," he bluffed, "Now where is everyone?" Still no reply came from the figure he thought was Ash; now Naruto was seriously ticked, he grabbed a kunai knife and threw it at the figure but it disintegrated about half way through its flight path. Suddenly Darkrai sank into the shadows and the ground began sucking in the area along with Naruto who tried to run, but he too began sinking into the ground. It was like trying to run through quicksand, Naruto thought he was done for as he lost consciousness.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash called out.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" The electric mouse zapped Naruto awake with a small bolt of electricity.

When Ash looked at Naruto, he recalled an incident from his first visit to the Leaf Village, "Hey Nari," he mocked, "Does this sound familiar, 'Hah, that's a nice look for you, Early Briquette.'"

"Hardy, har, har." Naruto said irritated, "You're such a comedian."

"I take it you didn't sleep well." Ash smirked.

"Yeah, considering you wouldn't stop messing with me." Naruto growled.

"It wasn't me." Ash said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I used too much of Darkrai's personality." Ash said, "It happens from time to time."

In the other room MOMO and the rest of the group were discussing the events of the day, and Katherine, being the skeptic that she was had to question what happened to Ash, "It's physically impossible for Ash to be the way you say he is," She said, "Ash can't be able to summon up the amount of power that you say he can."

"Why do you think that he goes to sleep when he accesses too much power?" Jr. asked, "If he were to stay awake, he'd go berserk and kill everyone who got in his way."

Alessa had her gaze fixed on Naruto's room, MOMO and Samara looked on with her. Alessa nearly yelped when Ash and Naruto emerged, arguing about how Ash could almost literally become a pokemon when he used that pokemon's form, "There's no way that was you." Naruto protested.

"But it was me, Naruto." Ash retaliated, "I was the one who sent you into that nightmare."

"Oh please, Ash," Naruto said, "I know that not even you can generate enough chakra to create a Genjutsu that can suck me into another dimension."

"It wasn't Genjutsu!" Ash shouted, "It was an attack called Dark Void, it works in sync with Darkrai's special ability, Bad Dreams, and causes you to have nightmares that will seem to run away with you."

"Well," Naruto chuckled nervously, "you got that part right. I nearly lost it in the middle of that nightmare."

"It was similar to the nightmare that the real Darkrai made me have," Ash said, "plus that's what you get for makin' me mad and callin' me Pokefreak, Nari!"

"Calm down you two." Kakashi said trying to stop the argument.

"MOMO…" Samara said.

"Yeah," MOMO asked, "what is it Samara?"

"…About Ash and Naruto…" Alessa said.

"…Are they always like that?" Loren asked finishing the question started by her friends.

"Because they sure aren't acting like they're friends at all." Sharon added.

"They're boys," MOMO replied, "What more is there to say?"

"I'll never understand boys if they always act like this." Samara said.

"You have no idea." Sakura chimed in. "Those two have been at each other's throats and since Ash became MOMO's boyfriend, Naruto's never been more determined to be better than Ash at everything."

"That about sums it up." Jr. finished.

"Besides," Sakura continued, "knowing those two, they'll be laughing at something ridiculous right… about… now." And sure enough the growls of rage were transformed into roars of laughter. "What'd I tell you?" Sakura grinned.

"I can't believe that you faked a spoiler from one a Jiraiya's dorky love novels and he mistook it for a real one." Ash cried bellowing with laughter. The Pokemon Trainer was laughing so hard he had to hold himself up using the door to his room. "I can't believe something like that actually happened. Lemme tell you, Naruto, that's gotta be the most outrageous thing I've ever heard of."

"Ash's sense of humor seems to be in tact." Katherine noted.

"You have no idea." Jr. laughed.

At that time the door to Naruto's apartment opened, revealing a boy with pale skin, black short cut hair, and an emotionless expression on his face. His name was Sai, the shinobi who was assigned to be Sasuke's replacement. He turned to Sakura, "Have you seen Naruto anywhere?"

Sakura pointed toward Naruto's room, "You'll find Kakashi sensei and another person in there with him."

Sai walked into Naruto's room and looked at Ash and put on his usual fake smile; Ash noticed this right off the bat. "That fake smile isn't convincing enough to fool me."

"How did you know that I was forcing a smile?" Sai asked.

"Because I can see that sweat beading up on your head." Ash said, "And your eyes are closed." His expression of joy had disappeared instantly. As he walked out the door his eyes punctured Sai's mental integrity as he said, "Tell Lady Tsunade that next time she wants to replace one of the leaf shinobi not to make the same mistake twice. You'll never be the correct replace Sasuke, because I still wanna kill that gutless door mat of a shinobi."

Sai was shocked to his core about Ash's attitude toward Sasuke. As Ash left it felt as if a sheet of ice had fallen over the emotions of the shinobi.

* * *

**Cliffhanger: Even though I wrote this, I never saw this coming. For more information read updates on my page, my summer job may put a bit of a snag in my writing schedule.**


End file.
